


Понимать

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: У Кёи свой язык
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 9
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Понимать

Иногда Дино кажется, что у Кёи есть свой язык, для понимания которого необходим особый словарь. Фраза «Я забью тебя до смерти» в нём — краеугольный камень, основа основ. Именно с неё начинается обучение.

Дино так часто слышит эту угрозу, что уже сбился со счёта. Однако каждый раз она звучит по-другому и несёт в себе новое послание. Дино учится слышать и понимать.

«Я забью тебя до смерти», — шипит сквозь зубы Кёя, отпинывая раненого Дино с линии огня. «Спасибо», — шепчет Дино, не в силах сдержать болезненную улыбку. Кёя жадный и не хочет ни с кем делиться. От его обещания внутри становится иррационально тепло, и Дино чувствует, что готов вернуться в бой.

«Я забью тебя до смерти», — резко бросает Кёя, доставая тонфы. Дино отступает на шаг — одна рука в растрёпанных волосах, вторая предусмотрительно лежит на рукоятке кнута. Да, возможно, поздравить Кёю с Днём Святого Валентина было плохой идеей, но Дино очень хотелось провести этот день с ним вместе. Даже если это означает продраться весь день, а под вечер, залепив раны пластырем, пойти в дешёвую забегаловку, где готовят любимые бургеры Кёи. И по интонации Кёи он понимает, что тот тоже не против провести сегодняшний день только вдвоём.

«Я забью тебя до смерти», — объявляет Кёя с утра, потягиваясь и отбрасывая одеяло. Дино вздыхает, притягивая к себе подушку, от которой ощутимо пахнет чужим шампунем. «Ещё пять минут», — неразборчиво бормочет он спросонья. Кёя пихает его ногой в бок, приходится вставать. Если он решает начать день с разминочной драки, спорить с ним бесполезно. Дино вздыхает — дни «я загрызу тебя» он любит гораздо больше.

«Я забью тебя до смерти», — говорит Кёя, смотря на Намимори, утопающий в лучах заката. Дино усмехается и обнимает его со спины. Солнце бьёт в глаза, заставляя прищуриваться. Дино кажется, что они горят в этом летнем вечере. «Я до смерти люблю тебя», — переводит он на человеческий и прижимает Кёю к себе сильнее. Тот в ответ молчит, но Дино понимает его без слов.

И к чёрту словари.


End file.
